Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown's relationship
]] Peppermint Patty has a secret crush on Charlie Brown. However, Charlie Brown is not aware of her feelings for him, and only likes her as a friend. Peppermint Patty's opinion of Charlie Brown Peppermint Patty suffers from unrequited love for Charlie Brown. However, her relationship with Charlie Brown is unlike that of most other ''Peanuts characters' love relationships. Most ''Peanuts'' characters fall in love with another character in an instant. Peppermint Patty, however, slowly developed a crush on Charlie Brown over the years. It is difficult to tell exactly when she fell for him. Unlike most other Peanuts characters' relationships, Peppermint Patty is unwilling to admit her crush to anyone. In fact, she would not even admit it to herself at first. Peppermint Patty had originally relied on reverse psychology; she would often say, "You kind of like me, don't you, Chuck?" when it was clear that it was she who had the crush on Charlie Brown, and not Charlie Brown who had one on her. In one strip, she goes as far as to send a valentine to Charlie Brown that says "I know you like me." At that point in the strip's history, it had never been directly stated that Peppermint Patty had a crush on Charlie Brown, but there had been many hints: She almost always referred to him by the name "Chuck", got very excited whenever Charlie Brown touched her hand, and got very annoyed when he mentioned something about the Little Red-Haired Girl. An especially poignant storyline from June 1972 involves Peppermint Patty meeting the Little Red-Haired Girl while they are both at the same summer camp. Peppermint Patty, who had intended to confront her rival, is so overcome with emotion upon seeing the other girl that she bursts into tears. This incident results in Charlie Brown (who is at the adjacent boys' camp) being sent home early as a suspected trouble-maker. Peppermint Patty frequently denied having a crush on Charlie Brown at first, writing him off as too wishy-washy and saying that she "could strike him out on three straight pitches". Despite her denial of her love for him, Marcie was able to figure out her true feelings. In one strip from July 1979 - part of a storyline in which Charlie Brown is hospitalized - Peppermint Patty essentially admits her feelings for Charlie Brown to Marcie, and Marcie says she has the same feelings for him. Although at times, Peppermint Patty sometimes taunts Charlie Brown when she gets annoyed or mad at him. Her fondness for Charlie Brown will not allow her to let him win at any game or contest, which she happily announces to Charlie Brown as a display of personal integrity. Charlie Brown's opinion of Peppermint Patty Charlie Brown does like Peppermint Patty, but only as a friend. He plays games with her, and he even sometimes shares his feeling with her. Peppermint Patty hides her feeling from Charlie Brown, so he is unaware of her love for him. On many occasions, Peppermint Patty has asked Charlie Brown the question, "Do you like me?" but this often confuses the boy, who replies, "Do I what?" Sally Brown has often told her brother that Peppermint Patty probably likes him but in response, Charlie Brown only wonders why anyone would like him. Category:Relationships Category:Charlie Brown Category:Peppermint Patty